


The houseless captain

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [8]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The houseless captain

Some secrets have been held so tightly for so long that they become part of their bearer, impossible to separate. Captain Niemi had climbed too high and worked too hard to have his career ruined by the truth. Changes don't happen overnight. They say it's alright to be Houseless now, but that's bullshit. Exposed, he'd be a target for any soldier with a chip on his shoulder, any punk lieutenant wanting to move up the ranks. He'd lose the respect he's struggled to gain. He's built his life on this lie, and he'll take it to the Void if necessary.


End file.
